


Moving On (Carol Danvers x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Carol Danvers x reader where they have a fight before a mission and r gets badly injured and they make up and Carol helps r get better”





	Moving On (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, ok, I stan one MCU woman. God really is a woman, huh?

“-I just don’t see how  _you_ could possibly help me given you couldn’t even your own  _teammates_.”

“You take that back,” you snarled.

“Why don’t you  _make_ me.”

“Bring it on,  _sparkly pants_.”

.

It had been 17 days since Thanos had come to Earth and vanished half of the universe. 17 days since you’d last seen your closest friends. You hadn’t stopped feeling like a failure since then. It had taken a few days but, eventually, Fury’s pager reached someone from outside your galaxy. Her name was Carol Danvers.

You and Carol got along at the start, sharing stories about loved ones you’d lost and training together. Unfortunately, though, you were both a little stubborn and hot-headed so you got into fights often.

.

“Alright, that’s  _enough_ ,” Steve stepped in between the two of you. “We’re all on the same team here, let’s not fight.”

Carol glared at you one last time before leaving the room.

 

“Why does she gotta be such a  _bitch_?” You crossed your arms with a huff.

“You may not get along all the time, but Carol is an important asset. We can’t afford to lose her so do me a favor and stop pissing her off?”

“She started it!”

“Come on, how old are you?” Steve sighed and gave you the eyebrows of disappointment.

 

“…Sorry,” you uncrossed your arms and let your head fall onto his chest. He gently placed his hands on your shoulders. “I just… I like her  _so_ much, why can’t she see that? Every time I think we’re getting closer she snaps and starts bitching on me for Thanos… It’s, it’s not  _my_ fault that everyone… I-I  _tried_ to stop him, but I just-”

“Hey, hey, look at me, it’s not anyone’s fault.” Steve tilted your head towards him and wiped a tear from your face. “You did everything you could, we  _all_ did. Carol knows that.”

“She sure as hell doesn’t  _act_ like it.”

“We all mourn in different ways, maybe this is just her way.”

 

“…Okay,” you stepped back and rubbed your face. “I’ll stop pissing her off.”

“Thank you,” he smiled.

.

.

.

“We have a possible lead back in Wakanda, it looks like one of the Thanos lackeys got left behind. I want Natasha, Rhodey and (Y/n) to go out and investigate. If you find  _anything_ , let us know.” Steve gave you all the run down of your new mission.

“What do we do if we actually find this guy?” Rhodey asked.

“Keep him alive, we need answers.”

.

As you were leaving the compound, you caught Carol staring at you. When your eyes met, she immediately turned and went further into the building, away from you.

.

.

.

“-she’s losing consciousness! She needs medical attention _now!_ ” You couldn’t see who was holding you but whoever it was, their hands were shaking.

“She’s lost a lot of blood,” Bruce briefly appeared in your line of vision, “get her on the table.”

“What happened?” Steve’s voice cut through the chaos.

“It was a trap, she took the blow for us.” Natasha quickly said. “With the palace in lockdown, we didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“ _LET ME THROUGH!_ ” A single voice rang.

“Carol,” Steve stopped her. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“ _(Y/N)!_ ” Carols voice shook the room. That was the last thing you remember before blacking out.

.

.

You woke up to a terrible headache and a dull aching pain in your side. As you sat up, you noticed your fingers were entangled with another.

“Hey,” Carol smiled at you softly from her chair beside you.

“Hey.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” She laughed.

“Glad to see your sense of humor is still in tack.”

“Who would I be without it?”

 

“…I’m sorry,” Carol held your hand closer to her face so you could feel her breath as she whispered an apology.

“What for?”

“I was a bitch to you,” she sighed and pressed your hand to her forehead. “It’s just… it’s hard for me. I was only ever really close to one person and I  _lost_ her. It was before Thanos, even if I’d like to blame him it, it was really my fault. I failed her… and then I failed you.”

“Carol-”

“I wasn’t there when you needed me and what’s even worse is that I’ve been pushing you away. You were so nice to me and I was scared of getting you hurt so I said those  _horrible_ things to you… but you still got hurt and it’s my fault.”

 

“Carol, look at me.” You placed your other hand under her chin to lift her face. She had begun to cry. “ _None_ of this is your fault.  _I_ did this. I knew the risks but I wanted to prove that I wasn’t useless… I wanted to prove I had worth to the team. I, I wanted you to see my worth.”

“I do, every day,” she sniffled.

 

“I’m sorry that we fight so much.”

“I’m sorry that I push you away.”

“I’m  _here_ for you,” you rubbed her cheek.

“Thank you,” she kissed your hand. “I’ll do my best to stay by your side from now on.”

“I’d like that.”

 

She stood up slowly, letting your hand drop back to your side, then she leaned down and placed a careful kiss on your forehead.

“Now get better so I can take you out.”

“Take me out?”

“You, me, alone. A proper date,” she winked. “I thought it was about time.”

“It sure is,” you smiled. She gave you a playful wink before leaving you to drift back off to sleep.


End file.
